


Pieces of Me Left Behind

by kyuuichan



Series: Color of Your Hope - BH6 Fix It [2]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Deleted Scenes, Gen, Mentions of major character death in an alternate time line, Time Travel Fix-It, You know who I mean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 22:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3185036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuuichan/pseuds/kyuuichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deleted scenes from the main story, Repaint the Walls With the Color of Your Hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pieces of Me Left Behind

**Author's Note:**

> This is a scene that was cut because it was to serve as a sort of "interlude" that I ultimately decided to cut because it fell in an awkward spot and there was no way to mark it as an interlude short of resorting to methods I've sworn never to use.
> 
> Set after Hiro tells Tadashi everything. Short and kind of a his take on the immediate aftermath. Kept it instead of deleting it because it was part of the original 1500 words of Hiro and Tadashi brotherly feels I told Sama about.
> 
> The second scene will take a little long as it's only partially finished. It will also be from Tadashi's (third person limited) POV

The release of so many pent up emotions took their toll, and Tadashi found himself holding a sleeping Hiro.

The story was incredible and amazing and so very, very sad. Tadashi wasn't ready to believe in time travel, but all those little things he'd brushed off or been unable to explain suddenly made _sense_. Hiro looked the same, physically, but there was something behind those eyes that just seemed... older.

Hiro was not the same person he'd been during the exhibit, or even during their talk afterword. He'd changed in those few moments he wasn't paying attention, and Tadashi had been so concerned with helping Callaghan that he hadn't even noticed.

He pushed some stray strands out of his little brother's face, taking in how, even in sleep, Hiro still carried that sadness. He sighed, putting his chin on top of Hiro's, and hugged him tight. "Why do you keep trying to carry everything on your own, kiddo?"

"Because he doesn't want to look weak in front of us."

Tadashi tensed, turning just enough not to disturb Hiro and still let him see the entrance to the garage. His (and, he reminded himself, Hiro's) friends were all standing there. 

Honey approached, kneeling down beside the siblings. Tadashi could see a similar sadness in her eyes, and his heart went out to her. He was blind not to see that they'd all suffered. 

"He's been trying so hard to deal with this on his own that he couldn't see that it was making it worse." She reached out to squeeze Tadashi's arm. "He needs you to believe him and to believe in him, or I don't think he's ever going to heal."

Tadashi shook his head, because if there was anything he'd ever done, it was believe in Hiro. There was still a part of him that rebelled against the idea of time travel being real, but the more he thought about it, the more he realized it was simply out of fear.

Fear that Hiro, Honey, and the others had gone through this traumatic experience and there was absolutely nothing he could do about it, because they were all from a time line where he hadn't existed anymore.

Deep down, he was still a little baffled that they'd actually invented _time travel_ and they did it all just to save him. What does someone even _do_ with that?

He realized it wasn't something he'd be able to process right then and there. It was too much, and he needed time. Time they didn't have too much of, if what they said about Callaghan was true (was he really alive? Could he really be out there, with Hiro's tech, planning to _murder_ someone?). 

"This is a lot to take in." He forced his uncooperative legs under him (they'd fallen asleep, and when had that happened?). He tightened his grip on Hiro, as he stood up. His brother was growing up and getting heavier all the time, but, today, the burden of carrying him seemed like nothing. "And it's not going to happen right now. In the meantime, I think we should move this up stairs. Hiro will be more comfortable in his own bed." 

He turned to look at them, expression very serious. "And you can tell me more about this portal my brother is going to go into and what we're going to do to make sure he comes back out of it without losing him or Baymax."

\---

-tbc back in _Repaint the Walls With the Color of Your Hope_.


End file.
